The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, an object display method, and a program.
The general public has the opportunity to view a variety of moving images, such as television images or video images. In addition, with the wide deployment of wide area networks, a sequence of moving images transmitted over the Internet (hereinafter, “streaming images”) can be viewed at home. When viewing such moving images, users may use a remote control to select broadcast stations or to start replay of video images. In the case that the moving images are recorded images, DVD images, Blu-ray video images, or streaming images, the users may preset the start position of the replayed image or preset to skip a part of image scenes. For example, JP 2010-277661A discloses a technique for skipping CM with a simple operation.